Monkey Doodles
by Kraziekazoo
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles, mostly practice for the bigger stuff. Will contain anything from K to T.
1. Pop-Ups

The Monkey Team was bored.

That was actually a fairly common occurrence, mind you. With the Super Robot pretty much drifting through space, the Hyperforce could spend days on end without a single happening, with nothing to look at but the occasional supernova or asteroid belt. It was days like these when Chiro would crack out his video game collection and the entire team would sit around watching 8-bit pixels jump around until they're brains were fried. Or maybe Otto would go digging around for some blue-print to a seamlessly pointless invention and somehow manage to turn it into an evil paper-airplane throwing machine. Maybe they would all sit down with popcorn and watch The Sun-Riders non-stop. Whatever would keep them entertained, it was probably worth doing.

But some days the video games just didn't seem appealing. Some days pointless inventions were just… pointless. And all of the monkey team could probably repeat every episode of Sun-Riders by heart now. Even when left to they're own devices, there was just nothing tempting to do. No experiments, books, or even magnet polishing could keep one occupied for long. Yes, some days were meant to be achingly dull, it seems. Days where there appears to be nothing to do but find a room and sit around in wait of something remotely interesting to happen.

So that is where we find our heroes now. Each one laying there like they've been tied down with stones, no movement – nor effort of movement – traced a single one of their forms. Their minds were numb with the lackluster of everything.

Chiro's eyes glazed over as he watched the numbers scroll down the screen. The coordinates of an upcoming planet. Delta 5-0. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why'd all these planets have to have names that nobody could remember? Why not something interesting, like Shuggazoom? It might sound silly to some, but at least they wouldn't forget it.

Anyway, there was really nothing for them to do there, no sign of Skeleton King's tarnish anywhere- at least what the scanner could tell. The boy took a glance over at Antauri just in case, and found the silver monkey apparently meditating (he could just be recharging, hard to tell, honestly). His blue eyes shifted over to the screen again. Now a small blurb had appeared.

"Known for its captivating waterfalls, beautiful cities, and all around safety…" blah, blah, blah. It sounded like a tourism planet. Nothing they should really bother with. Suddenly, another blurb appeared, popping out in front of the first (which was currently rambling on about how great their fried fish were) this one immediately starting advertising computer technology and how it could save your life. Chiro snorted and closed out of the ad, only for it to pop right back up a few seconds later, this time accompanied by annoying music. Sighs and snickers from the floor told him that he had an audience.

"Pop ups…" Chiro groaned, smashing his index figure on to the control pad and closing the blaring commercial once more. Now the screen had turned into a picture of the planet itself. Looking green and charming, with the sound of tweeting birds in the background. Zooming up close to a diamond shape island, a virtual tour started, talking about how fabulous the summer was in the Delta 5-0 Resorts. Now Chiro really did roll his eyes. Before he could tell the ship to simply pass the planet by, heavy metal music started ringing out of nowhere, and a red box came flying forward.

"Do you seek entertainment unlike any other? Try turbo-flight! All new—"

Chiro let out an annoyed snarl and smacked his palm into the controls, this time pressing numerous buttons at once. The entire screen went black. He looked down at his squad mates, who were all looking up at him in return.

"What?" Chiro raised an eyebrow. "Am I the only one here who can't stand those things?" Then he focused his attention on Otto. "I thought we blocked out those automatically, is something wrong?"

"I'll go check!" The green monkey leapt up, suddenly excited at the thought of having something to do. He raced out of the room.

The Hyperforce gradually let themselves get lulled back into the state of mind-numbed, and Chiro, bored just enough it would seem, switched back on the screen to see if the scanner had moved on to the next celestial body, perhaps a giant star with an evil cyborg gnome living on it or something. What appeared instead was another ad, this time showing a young alien girl, holding up a package labeled with some bizarre language Chiro did not recognize. Similar text underneath the girl started side-scrolling across the screen, and then the girl started speaking. The translator beside Gibson suddenly clicked to life.

"I always knew my pads were never thick enough, but after what happened yesterday I knew it was time for a change. So I found Jkujiaygn. Now my flow is more controlled and I never have to worry—"

Gibson immediately turned the translator off. The girl kept speaking away in her weird language, but everybody else just stared at the screen, dumb-founded expressions on their faces. Finally Nova stood up.

"I'm going to my room." She said flatly.

Sprx turned to her, obviously ready to crack something, before he was cut off by a threatening fist shoved in his face. He raised his arms in mock surrender before joining Antauri and Chiro in staring up at the screen – which was now showing off other feminine products. Gibson had left the room to "go make popcorn" or something. Nobody had really been paying attention to him.

Antauri made as close to a clearing-throat-sound as his robot body could, and looked up at Chiro expectantly. "Perhaps it would be best if you turned this off?"

"Right… you're right." Chiro quickly said, but made no motion to actually carry out his second-in-commands suggestion. Antauri looked back at the screen, and the advertisement had ended, with a simple BUY NOW! printed in huge, glowing letters across the screen. Underneath were half-dressed women holding the items for sale. Sprx let out a whoop.

"Chiro." Antauri said, more sternly this time. Chiro quickly switched the screen off, bewildered expression still on his face. Finally, the boy got up, scratching at his hair.

"I guess I'll go see how Otto's doing, then." Antauri nodded his approval, and Chiro left quietly. Then the silver monkey turned his attention to Sprx, who had gotten up himself. He looked at Antauri and grinned.

"If THAT'S the kind of women we should expect from Delta something-or-another, then I say let's go!"

Antauri just sighed and shook his head.


	2. Welcome Back

It was one of those bright, warm, sunny days' children's stories are so incredibly fond of. The sun was shining, there was a breeze in the air, and Shuggazoom's paper-cutout trees had never looked so perfect. It was a beautiful, beautiful day. To celebrate, all of the monkey team had decided to go out. Sprx and Otto ran away for an arcade marathon, Lulu and Kierra went off for a mother/daughter day, with Gibson being forced to tag along. Antauri was off meditating, and Nova was off doing her own thing- taking the day to relax and "whatever".

The only one who wasn't enjoying himself was Chiro. He had been pacing around for a while now, growing more and more impatient. A day like this couldn't be wasted, and he was incredibly eager to get out and run around. Resting his back against the Silver Robot's foot and ignoring the heat from the metal, the teenager checked his watch for the fifth time that hour. Groaning, he tapped it with his finger.

"I could've sworn it was-" Another glance at the watch. "10:15 five minutes ago. I gotta tell Otto to check out my watch, later." Mumbling, Chiro folded his arms defiantly and frowned. "Girls are always late." He waited there for another ten minutes, growing more and more frustrated. Where was she?

A sudden void in the usual sunlight caught his attention. Chiro glanced over to see a black dot in the middle of the sun, steadily growing closer. He peeled himself off the robot and watched as the person landed perfectly on her feet. A huge, childlike smile bloomed over Chiro's face, almost obscuring his eyes. He ran over to her.

"Jinmay!"

It was, indeed, Jinmay. Slightly different than how Chiro remembered her. Her artificial hair had been cut short, and her outfit was slightly different- though still obviously Hyperforce issued, it was nice she had decided not to cut ties to the team. The rest of her was more familiar, however. Those kind eyes and sweet smile continued to shine, perhaps even brighter than usual. Jinmay barely managed to wave one robotic hand before Chiro caught both her hands and started swinging her around. Laughing and shouting her name with delight. Jinmay just smiled and giggled. It had been longer than she thought, hadn't it?

Chiro practically dragged her to the city, telling her all about the adventures him and the monkey team had been having while she was out, filling her in about the two new "recruits"- a bunny and her daughter, if she was not mistaken- , Gyrus's near-suicide, and Johnny Sunspot's dilemma with his father. She paid attention best she could, but when it came her turn to talk, she just about out-did Chiro in chattiness, telling him all about the new experiences she felt now that she was truly "free", and all about her adventures on Eden (She neglected to mention the part about the Frog Team's leader, but there was no sense in worrying him, anyway). Their talk, however quickly switched over from being about the new to being about the old, and so caught up in their nostalgia did they get that they failed to recognize the time passing, and before they knew it, the sun was setting.

Chiro smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. "We didn't get to do half the things we planned out!" He kicked a stone on the road. "Stupid time."

Jinmay giggled. "Remember that one planet with the sun that was alive? She could make it day time as long as she wanted."

"Yeah, but then the moon got real pissed off." Chiro smirked, remembering. "He would have night become double as long just to show her up."

Jinmay nodded. "It's a pity even we couldn't get them to get along."

"We do seem to have luck with that."

They had come to a small cliff overlooking the sunset. A few miles away, Chiro could see the small, sliver dot of Antauri bobbing up and down. The boy had to wonder if his mentor was still meditating or if he was enjoying the quickly-sinking sun as well. Jinmay sighed and sat down, dragging Chiro down with her. The two watched the sight in silence before Chiro piped up.

"How are you two doing, anyway?"

She glanced over at him, head turning slightly, and a sweet smile playing at her lips. "You're not jealous, are you, Chiro?" The robotic girl batted her eyelashes playfully.

While her old boyfriend quickly started denying this accusation fifteen times over, Jinmay chuckled and pulled a picture out of the compartment in her chest.

"We're doing fine. I brought you this."

Chiro took the image gently. It was her and Slingshot standing side-by-side, Jinmay hugging her boyfriend and giving the camera a sugary smile, Slingshot begrudgingly putting one hand on her head and looking off to the side- obviously wishing he wasn't there. Beside him, Jinmay laughed.

"You have no idea how hard it was just to get him to AGREE to be in the picture."

Chiro smiled over at her, putting the photograph in his pocket.

"I'm happy for you two."

Behind them, the sun officially set, casting Shuggazoom in one of the most peaceful and beautiful nights it has ever seen.


End file.
